Dealing with a Devil
by Epicenter Six
Summary: TFP: An event from from Swindle's past is coming back to haunt him in a unexpected way.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Hasbro owns Transformers.**

**AN: Prologue takes place before the war. Universe is Transformers: Prime.**

Swindle was not having a good day. The elite guards had found out about his side-project consisting of arms-dealing and information brokering and then came and kicked his aft. Hard. He didn't see it coming. He though he cover his tracks well-enough, but they figure it out and now he was a prisoner.

He hasn't been put through a trial yet which surprise him. Zeta Prime just loves getting people in bars as fast as possible. Instead, here was in front of the Senate, for some odd reason.

The room was the official chamber of the Senate and it was pretty big, considering it had to hold about fifty senators. It was officially called the Primacy Auditorium. It was a circular room, with only one way in or out, not counting the window. Every one of the Senators was sitting behind their desk. Swindle looked around the room with his blue optics, searching for someone.

He found him.

Swindle's creator was sitting near the center, looking away. It was obvious what he was feeling. He was ashamed of Swindle for doing this. This would cause a huge scandal if it got out.

"Senators," Zeta Prime was speaking now, holding something in his hand, "as you know, the revolts are getting out of hand." No slag, Swindle thought to himself. "We have to stop them using any means possible. Luckily, I have the perfect weapon to help quell the rebellion." He show everybody the thing in his hand. From what Swindle could see, it was a glowing, spherical thing. Definitely something he hasn't seen before. "The vamparc ribbon."

"And what does it do?" questioned one of the Senators.

"Allow me to show you on our subject." Subject? Wait, there wasn't anyone here but him…

Oh, slag.

"Why him?" Swindle's creator ask, standing up now. Wow. Sounded like he cared for once.

"To serve as a lesson, Senator. You should be glad I didn't just send him to the nearest prison where he would've rust for the rest of his probably short life." Got a point there. People with connections to the government don't last long in prison, especially if they happen to be related to a Senator. "Once I'm done, he will go back to his job and we'll put this all behind us. We really don't want anyone to know about this, do we. It will give them more of a reason to revolt."

"Swindle's creator just stood there looking at him before answering "Continue your demonstration," and promptly sat back down.

"Now, back to the demonstration. You see Senators, the vamparc ribbon is a device design to take the energon straight from one's body. It's takes a lot of energy, but it definitely makes up for it. Observe." He pointed that thing at Swindle and activated it. Red rays of light came out of the device, entering body Swindle's body.

Swindle immediately felt pain. So much pain. The energon was leaving him quickly. He scream loud and hard, trying to find some way to deal with the pain, but nothing work. He just stayed in constant pain.

And then it stop. Swindle was still on his knees, barely staying online. His energon capacity were low, but still good enough to function. He felt pieces of his plates scar deep. Those are definitely not going to buffer out.

He looked up at Zeta. The device of his was glowing red, looking like it was ready to explode.

"The device is full now. It already had quite a bit of energy when we recover it from the planet we found it on during one of our scouting expedition which is why you're not dead yet Swindle." Well, that's good news. "But, there is still one more thing about the device I must show. You see, Senators, when it is full, it has to expelled the energy in one of two ways. The first and more common way in which we will be using this is by shooting a giant blast at your enemies.

Swindle was worry at that part. He was probably was going to shot at him right now.

"The other way, and the one I will show right now, is to heal others. Watch." He pointed the device at Swindle, pushing it again, this time giving off white rays with a hint of purple.. Swindle immediately felt it entering his body, giving him a moment of ecstasy. It felt so good. The whole world wasn't there anymore.

Then it stop. Swindle still felt the deep scorch marks on him, but his energon capacity was even higher than it was before the ribbon drain him.

"As you see, the healing function of it works wonderfully" Zeta spoke, "and I still have enough to show you a blast." Suddenly he pointed it up and it shot upward, created a small, but powerful blast. "As you can probably guess, if it was fully charge, it could create a explosion big enough to probably big enough to destroy a whole squadron." That opened the gates for the questions and outrage over such a device that could exist.

Swindle's creator, on the other hand, had a different question from everyone else pertaining to his son. "Why are his optics purple?" Purple?

"Probably just a side effect of the healing powers. I'm sure it is just nothing. Guards, take the subject to the med-bay and let him recover. He has a job to get back to as soon as possible." The guards did as they were order grabbing Swindle and making slowly walk out of the room.

"Oh, and one more than, Swindle." Zeta interrupted, causing Swindle to stop and turn around to face him. "We'll be watching you. One more act like this and I will have you publically executed. With that done, Swindle slowly walk out of the room, looking at his refelction in the glass as he walked through the hallway.

Purple eyes on a scarred face stare back at him.

**AN: Yeah, I know. I have another story I'm working on, but I just had to write this one. I'm sure at least one person here remembering a similar scene like this in the IDW comics with some important changes to it. It's going to play a critical part in my story. **

**Just to let you know, there will be a major time skip in the following chapters.**


	2. Boring Day

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Transformers belongs to Hasbro.**

**AN: Takes place a little after season 1.**

Swindle stood by the screen, waiting for Decepticon data. As a information broker and a arms dealer, he has to the latest information on everybody, which he got by making a deal with Soundwave. Whatever money he gets from the information, he would give 20% of it to Soundwave so that he can use it to help the Decepticon cause. Of course, there were limits on what information he could have, but he still got a lot of data.

Also, unfortunately, he couldn't give the data to Autobots, which seriously cuts into his potential money amount. He tried it once. Soundwave found out somehow and took a little 'break' to visit Swindle. The most he did to Swindle was stare at him scarily, but it work. Swindle agree to not sell any more information to the Autobots, while leaking transmission fluid during the one-sided conversation and happily gave Soundwave all the money from it.

And so here he was, waiting for more information. It was getting boring. His ship didn't over much in the form of entertainment. It was a decent size ship, but most of the ship was use for cargo instead of other devices. Surprisingly, this wasn't even 10% of the stuff he has. He had a lot more hidden on several planets. It was important that he didn't have all of his stuff with him as the ship wasn't really a combat ship. Sure, it had great speed and good blasters, but it couldn't take much damage before it was blown to bits.

The computer bleep. Swindle open the file and see what Soundwave had written. Soundwave always had a pattern with information. First were the deaths. A team of vehicons were wipe out at a human base and that was it. That was surprising. Were the Autobots getting softer?

Then came basic information about the officers. Megatron was normal. Starscream still wasn't found. Airachnid tried to take over, but was taken care of by Soundwave himself. She still alive. Knockout was alright, minus the fact that his buffer was missing and vows to disassemble the vehicon who took it. According to Soundwave, he was a Vehicon name St3v3, but he hasn't said anything yet. Breakdown was alright. Got an email from Dead End, seeing how he was doing. And there was a dude name Orion Pax there.

That name sounded oddly familiar to Swindle.

Finally, the major events. This was the juicy information Swindle wanted. Most of the time, it was pretty dull information. Nothing important that Swindle could use, but every now and then, he hit the jackpot and made a major score form the information.

When Swindle read the information, he looked shocked.

They found Unicron. Holy slag.

But that wasn't the best part. Apparently, they killed him, somehow. Soundwave wasn't giving details, just that Unicron was dead. Didn't say who killed it. Didn't say how it died. He just say that he died.

Dear Primus, that was awesome.

There was a little side note from Soundwave: "Don't tell anyone. Information will be made available to all Decepticons soon." And there goes any hope of making money from this.

Swindle close the information and stand up. He head back to the cockpit, wondering about the recent turn of events. When the death of Unicron reaches the rest of the Decpticons, this will probably be a major morale boost and a time for celebration. Sure, they haven't wiped out the Autobots yet, but killing Unicron was a great achievement.

Swindle was the cockpit now and looked at his map. The closest planet was the infamous planet Pz-Zazz. Pz-Zazz was a planet that looks nice on the records. It was said to be a safe planet, with pleasant, easy-going people and beautiful scenery. However, once you get passed the public records and head into the private ones, you see that it's not as peaceful as it sounds. There were several things wrong with it. Pollution was evident, gang warfare was common, underground organizations that ruled a lot of the planet's economy, and more conspiracies than Red Alert could spout.

It was Swindle's kind of place.

Swindle place his coordinates at Pz-Zazz and head off to charge. It was going to take about a joor to get there on autopilot and Swindle wanted to be well-rested when he got there. The planet was neutral in all conflicts outside the planet, so Swindle didn't have to worry about them shooting at him.

What he had to worry about was the landing fees.

He went through the door on the left wall and head into his room. It was a dense room, covered in information about people, events, planets, and items and in sections. One area of the room had something about planets, the other section about events, etc. Swindle head to his berth and got on it. Today was over and tomorrow was coming.

Swindle's vision slowly went black and he went off to dream land.

**AN: Yeah. Nothing serious is going to happen for a while. Trying to build it up a little bit before things get a bit crazy. Just to warn everybody, probably won't be able to update for a couple of days due to fact that I'm going out of town tomorrow and won't be back for a couple of days. Till then, later.**


	3. The Uninvited God

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Hasbro owns Transformers.**

Unicron was not dead as everyone thought, although he didn't know why.

He spark was extinguished, dark, black, not pulsating, etc., basically everything that means a spark was dead. All of this because of the matrix, use by the last disciple of prime. That servant of his brother was going to pay dearly when unicorn got his servos around his spark and he was going to enjoy every last minute of it.

He had several theories as to why he was still alive. The first, and most obvious to him, was that he was too great to die. Everything was beneath him, including his brother Primus, so how should lesser beings like them kill him. It was impossible.

And yet, all he saw for what felt like eons, but instead was a day at the most, was the dark. He couldn't see anything, couldn't feel anything, and couldn't move anything. It felt like he was in purgatory.

But then, he felt something. A piece of his sparked still lived. He sensed it far away from him. The Matrix didn't fully extinguish its spark. It still lives.

Upon further examination, he realized that it was not on the planet called 'Earth,' but instead somewhere far away in space. This confused him. How did a piece of his spark managed to not be with him. How did he not notice this before?

He searched for the signal of this force. Not being a part of the physical plane did have certain advantages. He searched for the piece of him and found it. Where it was surprise him greatly.

Apparently, the last remaining piece of his spark was in one of the lesser beings spark. Unicron wonder how did a piece of him get in the other being. You would think a piece of your spark gone missing would be pretty noticeable and that a piece of him would probably drive one mad.

The thing he had to do now was to get his spark back, but how? He was no longer a part of the physical plain anymore, which meant he couldn't just kill him and take it. And even if he did just kill him, there was still a chance of his spark extinguishing along with the thing's spark. If it was a recent addition to the beings spark, he could take it without fuss and put himself into a new form, but, unfortunately for him, it has already embedded itself to the Cybertronian form, making him unable to get it. He couldn't possessed him, his own spark being connected to his spark would make it impossible and just push it out.

That didn't leave any other options. This being held his spark and as long as he was still alive, he would live. He just had to think of a way to get his spark out of the individual, which would take awhile, considering he had nothing to help him.

Unicron figure that he had to get to know this individual more, figure when it got his spark and how. The easiest way to figure that out was by looking through the beings memory banks. He could do that, but he had to attach himself to the individual to do it.

The being was asleep right now, so it might not notice that it had a uninvited guest in his head. Unicron entered the being head slowly, immersing himself in the being. He immediately felt something when he entered the being: greed. The being was a fan of avarice, always wanting more.

The being was squirming a bit, as if it felt the being entered it. Unicron wasn't a bit surprise at this. Something as great as him would have to be noticed by lesser beings, no matter how much he may try to ignore them as he squish them under his feet. He heard the thing whimper, which please him a little bit. It was always fun when to cause a being pain or to just scare them with his power. He was a god, and they were just mortals.

He slowly looked around the area of the head of the being. Screens were everywhere, showing the being memory. It showed a lot of thing and proved that that was going to take a while. Cybertronians had very long life spans, had a lot of memories to go with them.

He also had to make sure that the being lives through whatever situation it comes across. He couldn't risk having his spark extinguish along with his and had to give him guidance, even if he loath. This being was the sole reason he was alive and he had to make sure it lived, no matter the cost.

The being was waking up now. Unicron looked at the biggest screen in the fictional of the room. It was showing the being eyes come online very slowly. Unicron watch the screen, waiting to see how this being acts.

He was going to be living in him for a while.


End file.
